heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 3
Welcome to Part 3 of the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough! Be sure to go through Part 2 first, or if you’d like to head somewhere else, go to the appropriate section in the Overview below. Part 2 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 18/200 *Sleeping Bags: 1/20 *Mogs Scanned: 6/103 *DNA Acquired: 2/42 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 1/14 *Recommended Level: 12 Extras Before moving on with the story, there are several side objectives that can be conveniently completed. This section will detail those things, so if you want to simply move on to the story content, skip down to Solburg Tunnel (Second Trip). Now that Rex has joined the party, several new areas are accessible, starting with the two treasure chests in Solburg Tunnel that were inaccessible the first time. When you head back, you will notice obstacles in the way. These can be jumped over using Rex’s partner skill. Once inside, the chest behind the fence is easily grabbed, and contains 150 Yuan. Next back to the second area to grab the chest in the lake, which contains a Kitten Pix. If you need help finding these two again, refer to Part 2. Chests Opened 20/200. While you’re here, you might consider challenging the Red-Eyed Cluster seen earlier. With Rex as an added party member, the fight can be managed, though it is recommended that you level up to at least 13 or 14 before making the attempt. Be aware that Rex’s element, Volt, is weak to the Tessos you will fight, and thus she will need to be watched carefully. Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 2/14. HARD MODE TIP: Even with a full party an appropriate level, this fight can still be daunting. Due to Rex’s elemental weakness, she is almost useless in terms of damage, and is vulnerable to a quick kill. However, she is very fast, and is thus good for using healing items before the enemy get’s a chance to attack. If you find it too strong, level up to around 15 with the whole party before trying again. Whether you face the Red-Eye now or later, there is still one more task that can be accomplished before leaving the Tunnel. Now that you have a fishing rod, you can start your fishing collection. There are three fish in the Solburg Tunnel that should be caught before leaving: Ratfish, Moonfish, and Mawfish. If you have to fish multiples times before getting at least one of each, don’t worry; all fish can be sold for more than the price of the bait used to catch them, so you will always get something for doing it. Fish Caught: 3/40. With all that done, head back to Solburg and fish there as well. There are two kinds of fish to catch before leaving: Redgill and Jocktopus. Note that the Mawfish can also be caught here. Fish Caught: 5/40. Now head to Corona Woods and catch three more fish: Jamfish, Flooper, and Choifish. You should now have at least one of 8 unique kinds of fish. Keep heading back towards Choi’s house where you can turn them in. Fish Caught: 8/40. But before that, you will notice that the strange shop passed by the first time is now open. Head inside to meet the owner, Huo Wukong. She will explain that this place sells collectible cards, and will give you 10 tokens as a gift to get started. These are the same kinds of Tokens as the ones you’ve found in a few chests before now. You will have to use them buy at least one set of cards before leaving, so head up to the only active machine and select “Pay 4 Tokens”. You will be rewarded with a set of five random cards that relate to characters and places you have seen so far. You can also buy cards using Rare Tokens, which are found in chests or other quest related means. Using a Rare Token gives you a guaranteed chance of getting one card that you don't already have. In order to maximize their value in filling out your collection, start by buying up most of the cards using the normal method. Then, as you start getting more repeats, use the Rare Tokens to fill in the gaps. For this first machine, there are 40 cards available. You can see which ones you have by selecting the “View Available Cards" option on the machine. Since the cards are obtained randomly, and the tokens are not free, don’t feel like you have to get them all now (although Huo would certainly like you to!). Instead, come back periodically when you have a little extra spending money. There is a Cheevo for obtaining all of the cards, so this guide will start keeping track of that now: Cards Obtained: 40/383. More machines only become available when new story sections are completed, so this guide will inform you when those opportunities arrive. After Huo’s shop, head back through the woods to Choi’s house. If you defeated the Red-Eyed Cluster, talk to Choi to get the second mysterious letter, as well as a Fuzzy Capelet, which gives Eve +1 Attack, +1 Luck, and increased defense against Earth attacks. Next, talk to Fang, the blue Mog on the other side of the room from Choi. She is looking for the various fish of the world, and will reward you each time you give her 5 unique fish. Note that she only excepts a fish once, so there’s technically no need to get more than one of each type unless you want to sell them for Yuan. With the 8 you currently have, you can get 2 Rare Tokens. Keep coming back every time you catch enough fish! Fish Collected: 8/40. That’s all the optional content that should be grabbed before moving on to new areas. You can now head back to the Solburg Tunnel. Extras Recap *Chests Opened: 20/200 *Red-Eyes Defeated: 2/14 *Fish Caught: 8/40 *Cards Collected: 40/383 (Optional) Solburg Tunnel (Second Trip) Back in Solburg Tunnel, jump over all the new obstacles and head to the left. You’ll jump over a series of gaps and find a switch. Throw it to create a series of bridges that let you walk across the gaps for future travel to and from this spot. Before leaving this room, if you haven’t already, head back down the tunnel and defeat the Red-Eyed Cluster from earlier. It is recommended that your party be at least level 14 before making the attempt. Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 2/14. For the HARD MODE TIP, see above. Head through the door near the switch and you’ll enter an area called Chumburg. Even though this is similar to a town, there is no shop (except for the mineral store that is out of stock). Upon entering, head to the right and jump the series of fences to open a chest containing 200 Yuan. Chests Opened: 21/200. Jump back over and head down from that point to find another chest behind a fence containing 150 Yuan. Chests Opened: 22/200. Now head towards the left side of town to see three Mogs standing around. As you approach, they will begin arguing over their lost “puppy”. Before long they will notice Eve and company and see the “puppy” you rescued earlier. Strange as the “puppy” seems to Eve and the others, the Sheepsquatches, Heide Asmodai , Jake Marthim, and Jazz Balaam, seem to think it adorable. Upon returning it, you will get a Membership Card that discounts the cost for using the Sleeping Bags. With that discount, take the chance to rest at the sleeping bag nearby (whether you're tired or not!). Sleeping Bags Used: 2/20. Once the Sheepsquatches leave, head up near the little one-eyed Mog blocking a doorway to find a switch. Jump over and flip it to open the path forward. Don’t worry about the one-eyed Mog right now, that will become relevant later. After flipping the switch, head down and a bit to the left to jump another fence and some water to reach a chest containing a Cupcake. Chests Opened: 23/200. From there, head over to where you saw the path open after you flipped the switch to progress. Follow the path and you’ll come to a fork: one path leading to the left, and one leading down and right. Take the left path for now, as it leads to a special treasure room. Be advised! It's a good idea to save before starting this treasure room, as there's a reward that can be obtained by solving them on your first try! The images below point out the set of actions needed to get all the chests. The yellow arrows and circles show the directions and balls Troz needs to push. The Orange arrows show where Rex can hop over. For the first chest, push the first ball down, then the second one up. This chest contains 5 Tokens. Next, have Rex jump the mushroom and open the second chest, which contains a Love Letter. Next, jump over the treasure chest and have Troz push the ball near the chest up to get access to it, and the Sugar Bun contained within. Finally, head over and push the upper ball to the right, then the ball in front of the chest up to gain access to it, finding a Familiar Perfume inside. Once you’ve got them all, use Rex to hop over the middle chest and the mushroom to get out. Chests Opened 27/200. If you run into trouble and just want to reset the puzzle, there's a hidden path near the door that leads to a Tiny Oni. Endure his berating and he'll reset the puzzle for you. Or, if you were able to solve the puzzle before having to talk to him, he will congratulate you and reward you with 10 Rare Tokens. Head back to the fork in the road and head down and right to progress. The next room is partitioned by a series of gates that need to be opened with two switches each. First, head down and to the left to find a large number of blocks laid out together. Move them around with Troz to get access to the switch on the other side. Head back and to the right to find a Klein door. Have her go inside and fight the two battles to find the second switch for this gate. Before heading to the gate, go a bit further right from the Klein door to find a chest containing a Stress-Ball. Chests Opened: 28/200. You will also see another Red-Eyed Cluster, the second one in the Solburg Tunnel. If your party is level 15 or above by this point, you should be safe to challenge them, though don’t underestimate them, either. HARD MODE TIP: As with most Red-Eyed Clusters, be wary when facing this one, even at level 15. However, due to the reduced damage thanks to Troz’s shared element, careful management of health while keeping Troz’s Gatekeeper active can give you a chance to win. These Mogs, Barghasts, tend to heal themselves, which gives you a chance to recover and not worry about taking damage. Nevertheless, if you find the battle too hard, there’s no reason not to wait until you are a little higher level. If you do defeat the Red-Eyed Cluster, don’t immediately go back to Choi’s house (eager as you must be to get that sweet loot). There will be a more convenient chance to head back to Sunwich soon, so press on for now. Head through the opened gates to the next partitioned area. The first switch is immediately to your right past a series of fences that have enemy clusters stuck between each gap. It is possible to jump past them fast enough not to fight, but involves a bit of randomness and is thus unreliable. When you get past them the switch will be on the wall. You will also find a chest containing 200 Yuan. Chests Open: 29/200. Jump back over the fences and head to the right to find a ball for Troz to push. The directions are simple: Up, Left. This will open the next set of gates. Before heading that way, head down and jump over a fence, following the path down to find a chest containing a Kitten Pix. Chests Open: 30/200. Go past the recently opened gate and you will eventually spot another switch surrounded by water. Simply have Rex jump the water, push the block in place with Troz, then jump the water again to hit it to open the last gate. Jump back across the water and down the path through the doors to reach Aeros. Solburg Tunnel Second Trip Recap *Chests Opened: 30/200 *“Puppy” returned *Sleeping Bags: 2/20 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 3/14 *Recommended Level: 17-18 The quest for the registry continues in Part 4! Category:Gameplay